theworldofblueteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Charr
Charr '''are a violent race of humanoid felines inhabiting the icy land of Tyria, to the north of Equestria on the planet Artem in the realm of Lenor. An incredibly dangerous and powerful race, the Charr are a cruel culture of conquerors and slavers who pride themselves on their conquests and battle trophies. They are also the leading engineers on Artem. The Charr and their Equestrian neighbors are old enemies, and the Charr have tried many times to invade Equestria, succeeding only once, but being defeated shortly after. They have also invaded Suron, the homeland of the Gnolls. Now, the gnolls are subservient to the charr and the former nation of Suron is now Charr territory. The Charr worship various fire and war gods, and they make extensive use of Lenorian dragons as allies. They have also fallen under the influence of a few higher beings, but more often, have led themselves into war against their foes. History In ancient Artemian history, the Charr evolved from ancient, fierce felines that roamed the plains and scaled the snowy mountains. They lived in rather large family groups, and migrated constantly in search of their mobile prey. Over time, they evolved more and more humanoid. Eventually, at about the time of the Alicorn expansion, they were fully sentient. Their family groups were now known as clans, they developed their own language, and began to form their own culture. But when the Alicorns drove out all other races from modern day Equestria, the Charr were driven out as well. Whatever culture was being crafted among them (they may have even become peaceful), it was shattered. Instead, the Charr became an aggressive, hateful race with a contempt to all other lifeforms, believing themselves to be the true master race, and all others as lesser. The Charr, though divided, all progressed similarly. They were split into four different Clans at this point, all of which still exist today. The vicious '''Blood Clan is known for its incredibly powerful and bloodthirsty warriors. They have a passion for war, and love to kill just about anything. The''' Ash Clan''' is a shadowy division of the charr who embraced silence and stealth, becoming the finest assassins and stealth fighters in all of Artem. The Iron Clan is a very powerful division of the charr, that specializes in war machines, all sorts of engineering, and industry. Though these clans are all separate, they all recognize each other as fellow charr, and are almost never hostile to each other. For this reason, the charr were easy to rally together, as a few warlords did in the future. For many thousand years, the charr were isolated, and shut out the rest of the world. They kept to themselves, brooding their hatred and violence towards all other races. Culture and Biology There were several notable Charr in Lenorian history. But they are all known for one thing: the terrible deeds they did in their lifetimes. King Sidorak I -''' The king of the Charr during their first successful invasion of Equestria. He led his forces in battle against the ponies and was ultimately successful in occupying Equestria, however was slain by Elonius the Stout during the liberation. 'King Drolnok '- The 'king of the Charr after Sidorak. Under his command, the Charr tried to invade Equestria, but were pushed back early on. They also invaded Suron and were successful in its capture. He was killed in a surprise attack. '-''' Category:Factions